Juste pour un oeuf pourri
by Zombie-snail
Summary: Alors qu'il préparait une tarte à la banane, Jack Frost reçoit la visite du Visiteur du futur... Hijack / VDF


Un crossover entre HTTYD , ROTG et VDF ! oui je poste que du hijack en ce moment et j'ai bien l'intention de repeupler F.F de fiction sur le hijack en français. ça fais plaisir aux gens, ça fait du bien °v°  
Bonne lecture bande de petits insectes secs.

* * *

Il était 20h03 quand Jack Frost décida de préparer une tarte à la banane, désirant avoir un dessert au dernier repas de la journée, des pâtes carbonara, que préparait son compagnon au yeux émeraudes. Harold mis les pâtes à bouillir dans la marmite et avec une fourchette en bois, les tourna pour éviter qu'elle ne se colle. Il regarda à son pied et sa jambe de métal, voyant son chien se frotter contre lui, la langue en dehors de la bouche, tapant de la queue au sol, réclamant sa nourriture.

-D'accord d'accord, j'arrive Krokmou. Tu me surveille les pâtes Jack ?  
-Ok. répondit simplement l'argenté.

Il s'en alla de la cuisine suivit par l'animal, laissant seul son amant qui découpait les bananes à une vitesse folle, chacune avec la même taille et sans se couper les doigts. Il déposa celle-ci sur une pâte brisé se trouvant dans un moule qui avait été piqué à plusieurs reprise par une fourchette, cela étant pour éviter que la pâte ne se gonfle. une fois les rondelles déposés, il remplit une tasse de crème liquide et versa le contenu dans un bol, y ajoutant trois cuillère à soupe de sucre et deux sachet de sucre vanillé. Il remua et saisit un œuf, qu'il cogna contre le bord du saladier et déversa son contenu dedans.  
Mais quand il aperçut que l'œuf était d'une couleur étrange,apparamment il était quelque peu pourris, il ne put rattraper son erreur.  
"Merde!" lâcha t-il en jetant la coquille dans une boite vide.  
Les pâtes étant bientôt prête, il éteignit le feu et retourna devant son saladier. Il plongea la main dans le liquide blanc et froid et tenta de voir si il pouvait un peu sauver son erreur mais l'œuf s'était déjà répandu complètement. Il soupira. Il ne voulait pas gâcher de la nourriture.  
Alors qu'il se lava les mains et qu'il saisit un fouet, décidant de se ficher de cela, un homme habillé en steampunk, avec du sang sur le visage apparu dans sa cuisine et tendit le bras vers lui, le visage horrifié.

-NON ! SURTOUT NE FAIS PAS CA !

Jack fit de gros yeux et manqua de hurler, mais ne fit rien, trop choquer par la situation. Il resta figé et articula :

-Mais...pourquoi?  
-Parce que si tu fais ça, voila ce qu'il va se passer !

Il inspira et le regarda dans le blanc des yeux, gesticulant.

-Tu va faire cuire la tarte avec cet œuf pourris et quand elle sera prête tu la rangera au frigo pour qu'elle soit à la bonne température au moment du repas…

Un ange passa, l'argenté le regarda, intrigué.

-Et donc…? C'est juste...  
-Seulement voila ! L'œuf pourris va développer des bactéries grâce au refroidissement et quand viendra le moment du dessert, vous allez manger entièrement la tarte tellement c'était exquis !  
-...C'est une bonne chose non?  
-MAIS CE N'EST PAS TOUT ! La bactérie développée est ultra mortel et vous allez en mourir dans les dix minutes qui suivent alors que vous étiez entrain de batifoler dans le lit ! quelque jours après, la mère de Harold n'ayant pas de ces nouvelles viendra se rendre chez vous et découvrira vos corps nus et mort ! Une enquête aura lieu et on accusera les américains de vous avoir empoisonné volontairement parce que vous êtes gay et une guerre se déclarera entre le brésil et l'amérique un mois plus tard et les américains enverront sans avoir réfléchit des bombes nucléaires qui va ravagé la planète entière sauf le Pérou!

L'homme au yeux azurs ne répondit rien.

-Donc tu vois jeune homme, chaque action que tu fais peut avoir des conséquences désastreuses pour le futur !  
-...Je...vois...  
-Et…

La machine qu'il portait autour du bras droit se mit a faire des bruits étranges, il commença a reculer et avant de disparaître il lui ordonna "Surtout ne fait pas de tarte !"  
Jack resta dans cet état quelques instants, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il venait de se passer, son cerveau refusant de croire la chose incroyable et folle qui s'était pourtant produite devant ces yeux. Harold revint finalement dans la cuisine et voyant qu'il avait l'air ailleurs, il pencha la tête sur le coté, l'observant.

-Chéri ? ça va ?  
-...Oui…  
-Tu est sur ?  
-Oui...excuse moi je dois faire un truc.

Il prit le saladier et versa le contenu dans l'évier, Harold le regarda, l'air perplexe.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?  
-Il y'avait un œuf pourris dedans. Je n'avais pas envie de te faire tomber malade.  
-Je ne pense pas qu'on serait tombé malade pour si peu.

Il rigola et lui caressa le cuir chevelu. Alors qu'il allait s'occuper des pâtes, Jack l'enlaça par derrière et le serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, étonnant son amant.

-Tu sur que ça va ?

Jack réfléchit quelques instant puis sourit avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

-Je t'aime juste.

Harold étira un sourire et passa sa main en arrière, le caressant.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Frost le relâcha et se dirigea vers le frigo et sortit un nouvel œuf qu'il cassa dans un bol avec les deux autres s'assurant qu'aucun n'était pourris et sortit du chocolat se souvenant d'une recette de gâteau.  
Il lui avait interdit de faire une tarte, certes mais pas de ne pas faire de gâteau au chocolat. Car après tout, il le voulait quand même son dessert.

End

* * *

Ce qui m'est arrivée hier. Sans le VDF par contre, bien que cela aurait été drôle.  
bonne soirée/ journée  
Powo, l'escargot zombie bourrée †


End file.
